Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta)
xe2x80x980104SJxe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x980104SJxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Ruud A. M. Scheffers, in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in July 1998. The new cultivar was obtained as a natural mutation of Dracaena Vand. Ex L. fragrans (group Compacta) xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,433).
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in October 1998. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x980104SJxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. compact growth habit;
2. growth rate 10-20% higher than Dracaena xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99;
3. narrow, ensiform leaves;
4. leaf length of 30 cm and leaf width of 6.5 cm;
5. leaf coloration: dark green margin, closest to RHS 139A; pure white stripes next to margin; center color is light grey green, RHS 190D; stripes along center are green, RHS 139A and greyish green, RHS 189D, with whiteish stripes.
xe2x80x980104SJxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype on the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe plants grown in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
In comparison with the well-known Dracaena cultivar Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x980104SJxe2x80x99 grows much more compact, the leaves of xe2x80x980104SJxe2x80x99 are shorter and stronger than the leaves of xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/326,615) xe2x80x980104SJxe2x80x99 has relatively more green in the leaves than xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x980104SJxe2x80x99 also has shorter and stronger leaves.